Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive assist system.
Description of the Related Art
A drive assist system has been conventionally known to assist driving a vehicle. One proposed configuration of the drive assist system detects a curved section and the state of curvature in the curved section, based on information on vehicle location and map data.
The map data used in the above configuration includes road network data including a plurality of nodes that respectively represent intersections and a plurality of links that respectively represent roads and are arranged to interconnect the nodes, and additionally includes drawing information required for map display process and various guide information required for route guide process.
The drive assist system is accordingly required to perform a large number of arithmetic operations, for example, a process of extracting information used for drive assist from the map data and a process of using the extracted information to generate data for drive assist. Especially, in an application using an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS), the drive assist system needs to process information obtained from a large number of input devices. Accordingly, enormous amounts of information are to be processed by the drive assist system. Another problem of the related art drive assist system is difficulty in adequate drive assist since the conventional road network data includes the links set as sections suitable for route search.
There is accordingly a need for the technique that reduces the load of arithmetic processing for drive assist in the drive assist system. There is also a need for a technique of adequate drive assist.